


Dragon's Breath

by MyEmpyrean



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Body Horror, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Insanity, M/M, Male Gimurei | Grima, Minor Original Character(s), Plotty, Sad, Same Performer in Different Roles, Suicide, Swearing, Time Travel, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEmpyrean/pseuds/MyEmpyrean
Summary: The deal has been made; the world will end once more. Eyes appear on different skin in this new, modern world. With both rise of, well, the Risen and the turmoil between political and religious ideology... yeah, it all sounds too complicated. All they have to focus on is defeating Grima, right?Yup, no pressure. Nothing a bunch of young adults can't handle!
Relationships: Brady/Noire (Fire Emblem), Degel | Kjelle/Serena | Severa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dragon's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Meet with the emissary of the God of Life.  
> 2\. Lure her in with some caffeinated drinks, dump buckets of sugar inside them.  
> 3\. Discuss the possible end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it.

Lunch dates with anyone connected to divine entities, _especially_ the emissary that serves the dragon god of life, sounds great at first, even _terrific_ in their mind; however, not so terrific in practice. Granted, most of their plans don’t turn out the way Morgan wants them to.

That’s where improvisation and master tactics come into play.

They grinned and shivered in the chilly Ylisstol air. The cement skyscrapers that towered around them did absolutely zero in the whole blocking-the-cold aspect. They glanced around, hoping for some sign, such as blaring trumpets or steaming banners, to signal the arrival of their special guest. Stubbornly, the streets remained normal, with a few wobbly horse-drawn carriages clippity-clopping past and cars vibrating among steam turned white. The people who dared walked outside seemed to regret it: they braced their body against the wind, their head low and cheeks ruddy. 

_Hmm._ Morgan never had the problem of the enemy _literally_ not showing up to battle and, well, this is kinda important? They tried to remind themselves that this isn’t really a battle, that this is just a social gathering to discuss Matters of Significance. Oh, bold that, make that as important-looking as it can be.

Because these **Matters of Significance** could be disastrous. They don’t know the exact scope yet, but the very fabric of Ylisse might be pulling at the seams while they just sit here, waiting patiently for the only person that can confirm these facts to them. Oh, Gods.

They waved absently to a person trudging past. The lady only gave them a weird look. 

That made them smile. “Wonderful weather, eh?” 

She kept walking without a response. 

_I want to protect you,_ they whispered in their mind. They began to shout it mentally. Why not? No one’s paying attention, anyway. _I want to protect you, I want to protect all the strangers in the world, everyone in here, you are all under my protection!_

“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted. 

Morgan whirled around, shifted their gaze downward, and behold: a three-foot-high granny with an infinite waterfall of silver hair blinked at them. 

**In an existence perpendicular to this current universe, two beings appeared from opposite of each other amidst whorls of creation and chaos**. 

They paused. No recognition. Well, it has been a long time. (Very long indeed, depending on perspective.)

So, they held their breath and took the plunge: “Tiki?” 

**_One of them glowed with vitality and power. Jade hair unfurled, reminiscent of her other form, hungering for a green golden wingspan. Clothes hung like shackles off her lithe frame, and a crown of metal vines was all that remained as a sign of her previous glory._ **

The edges of her mouth curled upward. “No, but I am the secretary to the Voice of Naga. You may call me Nagi.” 

“Nagi, then,” Morgan inhaled. “I, uh, really wanted Tiki…” 

“Yes. Everyone wants Tiki nowadays. Between the religious infighting in Plegia to violent Taguel protests, she can hardly answer every suspicious letter frantically detailing the final seizures of the world, no?” Nagi’s face crinkled in about a thousand more wrinkles. 

“But-but she knew it was from me, right? Ah! By the by, my name’s Morgan-” They extended their hand.

**_The other one was a walking contradiction of life. His presence deadened the air with an aura of absence, somehow taking up space without really existing, like a black hole. This ebony mannequin twitched forward sporadically, his unnatural trek still determined despite the lack of hands or feet._ **

“Ah, of course, she knew it was from you. This is why she sent me in her stead.” Nagi grasped their hand and shook it delicately as if she forgot the basics of traditional manners.

“Um. Okay, that works.” _Things can be worse. They could have chosen not to send anyone._

“So,” She glanced up at them, a sudden enthusiasm surging in her. “Am I understood in thinking that coffee is in order? The letter spoke of a certain Cafe Ladon?” 

Morgan nodded. Vigorously! “Yeah. Right in this building, ma’am.” 

They had almost no trouble finding a table. With the sudden winter weather and the yawn-worthy earliness, Cafe Ladon breathed a lonely sigh. Nagi seemed to respect Morgan opening the door for her and pulling out her seat, and the waitress even gave them their coffee with more speed than usual. Morgan can actually drink a steaming cup this morning. A dream come true! It couldn’t be going smoother! 

Except that Morgan was finding it, well, _super difficult_ to converse about the end of the world. This silence wasn’t becoming any less awkward. 

“This place seems very… opulent for the occasion,” Nagi commented. “I appreciate the commendations, but all of this is not necessary.”

**_Life herself arched an eyebrow. “You seem weak. Has your defeat succumbed you to nothing but a silhouette?”_ **

**_He only chuckled, but it sounded more like a cough._ **

“Oh, this is nothing, Cafe Ladon is just close to where I live. It’s not really fancy, at all.” Morgan pounced on the talking opportunity before it could escape.

“Ah, perhaps being the secretary of the Voice of Naga does not allow me much of an opportunity to see what can be described as 'fancy.' A horrible curse to bear.” She sipped her coffee. 

They leaned back in their chair. “You don’t get out often?”

“Unfortunately.” 

“Maybe I could take you somewhere else after this?” Their mood surged upward with the sheer amount of possibilities. They know Ylisstol like the back of their hand; they could show Nagi everything. Plus, it would give them more time (and more chances) to moderate those pesky **Matters of Significance**. “Did you ever see the museum, up on the hill?” 

“I have already experienced the Ylisse Castle Museum, but I thank you for the offer. Also, I should return to the Mila Tree as soon as I can,” She smiled gently. “I apologize.” 

“No, no, nope. I get it, duty calls!” They waved their arms to dismiss it. 

“So…” 

**_“What have you called me for.” She continued. “Surely the war has been won. Your cause has eventuated onto my earth. Everything remains cradled in the arms of the future.”_ **

“This armageddon you spoke about in your letter,” She began, hands clasping together. Morgan became suddenly absorbed with the process of how her thumb rubbed her index finger, once, twice, three times.

“Please elaborate.” 

Four, five, six times the rubbing continued. Morgan breathed in, out. They weren’t prepared for the reality of it to rush in. Everything that led up to this felt like someone else did it, an unstoppable adrenaline rush as events clicked into place and heaved into motion. Like a game.

**_The facsimile of humanity did not halt his treacherous journey. His eyeless stare bore into the her. “Are you ready to restart the game? At my Table?”_ **

They surveyed the rest of the cafe. An elderly couple slurped a foamy latte, sharing a straw. A tattooed waiter wiped a black table clean, whistling his song. A youth opened a heavy tome, whispering her spells. _What world did they live in?_

_Can I join in? Can I ever come back to this? Can I just leave this to-_

_I have to protect them all._

“Grima is coming back,” Morgan spoke hoarsely. 

Her eyes widened and she straightened, the chair hitting the floor with a clatter. “I thought-” 

“Apparently, it wasn’t the end,” they interjected. “She’s back and we need to stop her all over again.” _We can do it again. Even without my parents. Right? Right._

“We…? You can’t possibly mean-! You plan to solicit Tiki’s help in fighting Grima?!” 

**_“You are asking me to bargain lives away,” said the woman, backing away as slowly the construct’s arms spread and she could’ve_** **sworn** **_for just one second that her appearance flickered into someone she knew-_ **

They yelped and shook their head. “No, no, that’s not what- look, I just wanted Tiki here because I thought she would understand. Maybe we can compare notes or something-” 

They stopped. 

They didn’t want Tiki here to compare the information. That’s ridiculous because this situation they are in is new for all of them, no matter how old either of them is, and Morgan is also pretty sure they know more about Grima than Tiki does. They didn’t want Tiki here to do anything like that. 

They wanted direction. They wanted to be told what to _do_. An older, wiser person to come, pat them on their little head, tell them it’s going to be okay, stuff their mouth full of cookies, and take care of the situation. Better yet, tell them that it’s just their imagination! Tell them that there’s no Grima under your bed, no Grima in the closet, that Grima is just a monster in your head.

A trick of the shadows.

**_“Move away at once!” She backed away as he stumbled closer, leaning toward her like a moth to flame._ **

**_He cocked his head. “I thought you were the one that embodied life…”_ **

Nagi bit her lip and bent down to pick up her chair. Once she fixed it, she sat back down, adjusting her spectacles. 

“That was quite… unexpected. Grima coming back… it’s difficult to give this earnest consideration. Just when Grima became a fictitious demon figure of occult spells, he takes full form,” Nagi slowly disengaged her hands from her glasses. 

Morgan only nodded. They couldn’t trust their words. 

“Well, Morgan, was it? Listen-”

**_Oblivion attempted a step forward but only achieved a weak hobble. One more movement and he may fall._ **

**_“I’m asking you to live.”_ **

_CRASH!_ Glass shattered all around them as dark _somethings_ cannonballed into the windows of Cafe Ladon, screams accompanying the sound of trickling glass. They ducked instinctively and was a little surprised to see Nagi do the same. From their low vantage point, they spotted four purple humanoids stumble toward the rest of the customers. The way the things twitched and groaned sent nausea smoldering in their throat. 

Morgan glanced at Nagi. Her eyes were wide, but not in fear; more like surprise. She fingered her coat pocket, unable to tear her gaze away from the creatures. 

“Hey, Nagi.” It stirred her back to reality. “Pay attention to me. You have to be protected. I’ll hold them off, you circle around to the front door and run. Listen to this because it is extra important: don’t call for authorities. We don’t want to cause a ruckus about Grima’s return, alright?” 

Her eyebrows arched in amusement, but they didn’t allow her a chance to interrupt. “Try to get the bystanders to follow you outside. Guide them to safety. Actually, you can stay with them until you are certain that this is over-” 

They paused when a glimmer of pearl appeared in Nagi’s hands. Green flames seemed to swirl inside the sphere, an everlasting flame. She offered them a toothy grin. 

“The thought of leaving you behind is sickening to me. I cannot believe you would sell me so short. We used to fight alongside each other, did we not?” Suddenly, she jumped to her feet and rushed headlong toward the monsters, holding her stone high in the air. 

**_“Everything will live on in this perpetual end unless you continue to play. Think about it sister- you no longer exist in this world. Do you really want to become a victim of time? To perish like a mortal?” The void asked, his voice slathered with disgust and desire._ **

“Wait, Nagi-!” Morgan gasped and leaped forward to follow her, thoughts sprinting across their mind in dizzying circles. _I need to protect everything-!_

The creatures turned to reveal crimson red eyes and- their head began to pound. They tumbled to the floor, a groan from beyond the grave shaking them to the core, barely realizing that they were the one moaning, as their mind plunged into a murk of agony. 

**_Nullity shushed them. He was trying to seal a deal that would inevitably be taken. His sister doesn’t have the strength to refuse life, no matter the bloodshed._ **

**_Morgan felt the_** _ir consciou_ sness be swatted away, like an annoying fly. They sucked in a breath and fell easily _back i_ ** _nto_** **_communion..._**

**_“You don’t understand!” They hollered to him. “You never win this way. You just cause a never-ending loop of destruction.”_ **

**_“Don’t pretend to be aware, mortal. This is a discussion for the gods. Return when you qualify for that role,” replied the Void. They felt his presence slowly_ ** _drift_ away…

Arcs of green flames exploded across their vision. They blinked back to reality (is it really?) to see large pink petals wrap around the inferno into a neat little bud. Then, a shower of glittering sparks as the flower blossomed to reveal a dragon, her beautiful, sleek white body with a wingspan of translucent jade. She only just managed to fit the cramped space. 

Morgan did some quick algebra. _Cafe Ladon minus Nagi equals dragon? No, wait, customer equals dragon? Hold up, didn’t Nagi have- Nagi plus stone equals dragon._

_Oh._

A burst of fire erupted from the dragon’s maw. Several of the purple guys got incinerated instantly, but a violet threesome managed to roll away before it could be decimated, snatching a sword from their belts to avenge their brethren. 

_Oh right. I should help._ Morgan also pulled out their weapon: a worn tome. The leather feel of the cover sent them into a better place, somewhere above the battle where they could see it from all angles. A perfect plan snapped into seamless relevance, and they opened the book to mutter the words on the yellowed pages- 

A golden ring of runes appeared on their hand, hot and ready for takeoff. They stretched their hand toward one of them and green boils popped all over. It screeched in pain before the boils imploded, sending it flying into the wall.

 **“Ah, thank you.”** They smiled weakly up at Nagi with a nod. 

The now lonely twosome wailed. Before they could avenge it, Nagi lunged toward them, claws flashing. Morgan paused to wait for a clear shot; when the opportunity presented itself as a dark form stumbling away from the onslaught, they shouted another spell. It barely managed a croak before flames consumed it. 

Nagi dispatched the final enemy in one fell swoop. Both watched as the unmoving bodies started to dissipate into black and red smoke, coiling into the air like vipers poised to strike. 

Morgan met Nagi's eyes. They felt something spark inside of them, sharp, almost painful, but what was it? 

_Doesn't matter. It's over, for now._

As they coaxed the people back into the unforgiving wind of the outside world, with Nagi in human form, Morgan felt a shiver of unease travel up their spine. Something didn’t click inside their brain. Something felt… wrong. 

Were they wrong? What is wrong? Where is this feeling coming from? They steepled their forehead as they tried to think. _What is different than before…_

“No, it is alright. I will flag down a Pegasus Squad member to investigate. You are safe now, ma’am.” Nagi flashed a calm smile as the aspiring mage started to weep, crumpling into the former's small grandma stature. 

Morgan shook their head. No, they have to placate the population. Not only the patrons of Cafe Ladon but the staff, the bystanders, the Pegasus Squad… whew boy. Lots of decisions to make. 

They have to keep Grima under wraps to prevent nationwide panic. Oh yep, no biggie, except on how to explain away the damage of the coffee haven? How does one cover up the fact that purple terrorist-zombie things just stormed into the shop, and definitely weren't here to complain about the to-die-for prices? 

_Bad pun, even worse opportunity._ They exhaled before they reached a shaky peace treaty with their brain to leave the _thinking_ part later and help the victims of this calamity. They rushed toward the elderly couple they remembered seeing, now clasped to each other and quivered in mutual terror. 

"Hello. Uh. Hey. My name's Morgan, and I uh…" _Way to go, give it another swing._ "I'm here to make sure you're okay! So, how's it going?" 

The woman furrowed her brow at them. They would probably be doing the same if that's all the comfort she would be receiving about this incident. 

"Not good. I get it but trust me, everything's fine! We took care of it, so, oh look, we're still alive!" Morgan winced inwardly at their conversational skills. How long has it been since they actually kept up a conversation? 

Way too long. 

"I'm sorry you were in the crossfire, ma'am, sir," They jumped as Nagi slinked into view, her voice the definition of soothing. "There is naught to be afraid of. Just a bit of a violent taguel protest, made against myself as I appeared to be guardless."

Her eyes clashed with theirs once again, which made them involuntarily freeze up."As you can see, I was well protected with my security guard here. Do not worry, the Pegasus Squad will be here soon to clean up… ah, take care of the situation. Please remain here, as my guard and I must leave." 

A cold grip on their wrist and a few blocks down the street later, Nagi dragged them into a nondescript alleyway. Usually, Morgan would start getting worried but their own wellbeing and whether anyone would hear their screams, but once she let them go, she immediately plopped down on the ground and started to pant. 

They blinked at her while her breathing grew more ragged. She glanced up at them to grin, weakly. 

"Mor… Mor-" Nagi coughed. 

_No, no, no, no, no, no._ Morgan tumbled in an ungrateful heap beside her, grasping her shoulders, startled how limp and tremulous they were. 

_Everything's happening so fast._ Darkness teased the corners of their vision, but they gritted their teeth to ignore them and pushed Nagi to the ground, ready to begin emergency CPR, Gods, _anything- just don't let them fail at their mission already-_

"Mor-Mor." She interrupted their frenzied thoughts. "How did you not... realize yet? I thought you were as perceptive... as your parents." 

Fragile laughter, like splintering glass. _Please no._ "What do you mean? What's going on? Tell me, please, what's going on?!" 

"My name is not Nagi. My name is Tiki." She whispered, amusement curling her words. "I apologize for safeguarding my true identity... but I would appreciate if you would place your trust in my initial judgment. And I will… be fine, Mor-Mor. I would suggest hailing down assistance, nonetheless." 

The words just bounced off their brain, not really giving it time to sink in until the ambulances arrived, stretchers piled, and people gathered. They asked to be in the vehicle, but Tiki refused vehemently, urging them to find safety. 

"You know what is best to do," Tiki spoke with the patience of the millennia that only the emissary of the dragon God of life can muster. 

Morgan watched, silent, frozen, as the ambulance passed the wreckage of Cafe Ladon and disappeared from view. They clutched their chest, surprised to feel the cutthroat wind almost barrel them down. Flakes of snow stung their bare skin like sharp knives. 

_Great, the first day of the apocalypse_ , _and you might have killed the only person that could help you._

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Arc One: Kindling. This has been a passion project of mine for about four years. Frankly, that's due mostly to my internal war between procrastination and perfectionism, but nonetheless, it's finally here. 
> 
> On a side note, I would love to talk who wants to- trust me, I don't have anything better to do- and discuss just anything. Ah, here comes those all too familiar words: "constructive criticism please if you don't like,  
> don't read !!!" To which I respond, "No, I don't care. Whether you call me every insult under the hellfire rainbow or if you want to discuss the possibility of a secret alien takeover of MickeyD's, I wanna talk to you." 
> 
> Anyway, I would like to keep my notes short and sweet in the future, so I apologize for my doolally rambles. Have a great day, and if not, have a better tomorrow!


End file.
